


Stability

by RottenBoneThief



Category: TDDUP - Fandom, Till Death Do Us Part (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: All you want is stability, but your boyfriend and your future both seem a lot more unstable than you’re comfortable with.





	Stability

Unstable. It's the look in his eyes that says this. There's a blazing fight behind those eyes. Golden? Orange? They're a sunset on fire and they're pinning you down with the insanity behind them. He can't keep his calm, not this time. 

_"He has a look to uphold, you know" ___

____

____

Well he's not upholding it now. You step back and he steps forward. 

He's never laid a hand on you purely with an intent to hurt you. Maybe he grabs you too hard when you almost step into traffic, maybe he yanks you and you stumble when you're in a supermarket, maybe the look in his eyes makes you think _God, he wants to hit me._

____

____

But he doesn't. 

Well. Hasn't. Not yet. 

But you've never seen this look. This look is new. This is what happens when the possessive lose control of their possessions. You've watched the movies like that before, but you're not living in one of those movies...

Are you?

There's something in his eyes that tells you what's about to happen between the two of you is going to make those movies look like a happy ending.

You'd better comply, or else. Basically. 

You hear him in your ears, he's out of breath, red in the face, a big smile pulling across his features. He looks like he's lost his mind, that smile a teeth baring grin, those eyes pushing you back against the wall of your now empty apartment. 

"See, You're movin' in with me, Kitten. That's just how it's gunna go." Your whole apartment was packed. You came home and thought it was a practical joke, like when you see those videos of roommates tinfoiling their friends belongings while they're out of town. 

This wasn't a joke.

You'd talked about the idea. Once. Briefly. Just in passing you'd said it while you two were out as something to consider. His eyes lit up and he was all for it, but that was that. Neither of you were really there yet, he'd just graduated the academy in the summer and was still a rookie on the force, and to you that was just a big commitment that needed more stability. 

"Is this a joke?" Even now, you know it's not. You don't know what you're hoping to gain from asking. Maybe the playful little nervous laugh that follows your question will calm him down?

He doesn't answer you and you don't feel like fighting him. 

It's cheaper in the long run to mortgage a house, he says. He has it already taken care of and planned out. You'll sign the paperwork, too. That's what he tells you. 

It's a lifetime investment you're making with a man you're starting to question, starting to fear, but when he holds you in bed late at night, purring in your ear, keeping you tight in his arms, you still feel safe and secure. 

Maybe you were overreacting to this whole thing.

Maybe this should've been a warning sign.


End file.
